Forum:2019-12-02 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- What?? Bkharvey (talk) 05:58, December 2, 2019 (UTC) Yes, for an inland City - State without a Navy or an Air Force, those Jagerkin sure get around. Doug Relyea (talk) 07:29, December 2, 2019 (UTC) Last page, we were wondering about whether Maxim had a reason besides his stated one for coming with the rescue team. I'm guessing that now we know; he was expecting this confrontation. ➤ I really wonder where they're going with this. We've seen ghosts before, e.g., at the Red Cathedral, but they've never really been important to the plot. Maybe that'll be true this time, too, but this page very much reads as though we're going to learn something important from Maxim. I'm hoping the tone doesn't shift from science fiction to fantasy. ➤ ::A) Those were Walking Dead in Mechanicsburg, not Ghosts. They were animated by long ago Heterodyne Science. B) My Spidey-Sense warns me that the pearl/ghost thing may be a reference to an old-timey video game. Giving a pearl to pass by a Ghost? Has that feel. Something from the 80s? Text only? Anybody recognize this? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:13, December 2, 2019 (UTC) : I read this as a one-time joke, never to be mentioned again. Argadi (talk) 10:39, December 2, 2019 (UTC) I think it's great that this is elevating Maxim's status. In the wonderful in which he returns Lars's body to the Circus, Maxim has a gravitas and an influence that's very different from the way the Foglios have been treating him in England, not even bothering to draw him properly much of the time. That seems to be changing here. ➤ Dimo's comment about plans in which everyone dies is a callback to Castle Wulfenbach and the scene with Othar. But it's a little hard to believe now, when we've seen Dimo doing so much planning in his role as brevet general. Bkharvey (talk) 09:38, December 2, 2019 (UTC) So is Captain Snag/Pearl of Skibazz a shout-out to anyone/anything? It doesn't register with me. Argadi (talk) 10:39, December 2, 2019 (UTC) : Snag might be a reference to Peter Pan's Captain Hook. --Geoduck42 (talk) 10:49, December 2, 2019 (UTC) :I'm still convinced it's a text-based computer game shoutout. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 18:26, December 2, 2019 (UTC) In thinking more on this, it finally clicked that one of the places the Wild Jagers might look for a Heterodyne, is on a submarine, burning or otherwise. . (Scene on the burning Submarine, Heterodyne Tale; Race to the West Pole). Doug Relyea (talk) 10:53, December 2, 2019 (UTC) : Oh, nice memory of that detail of the West Pole story! But, since we already have a Heterodyne, I'm not sure how that helps us now. Do you mean that on some previous recon of a submarine Maxim would have run into a ghost pirate? But also, aren't they in the dome rather than in a submarine right now? Bkharvey (talk) 11:30, December 2, 2019 (UTC) :: Yes, that in the years the Boyz and the others were searching, they checked out various submarines prior to finding Agatha at Zum-zum (or rather, Agatha found them). :: Rakethorn establishes that the ghost submarine pirates 'happen' in the dome in the center panel. Doug Relyea (talk) 11:59, December 2, 2019 (UTC) :: England would have been a good place to search in general, with extreme discretion, since an excellent place to hide a Hetrodyne. They may have believed the family dead, but they would have still honoured their oaths to the fullest for the sake of their brothers. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 15:15, December 2, 2019 (UTC) Remarkably physical ghost, to catch and hold a fake pearl. Also, this ghost has certain parallels with the nearly destroyed undead Storm King, which makes me wonder what kind of technology is involved in ghosting someone in GG. heteromeles Anyone else wondering whether Karl Thotep will show up this week? heteromeles : Either him or the Eyeball Guy that Steelgarter was talking to. --Geoduck42 (talk) 01:47, December 4, 2019 (UTC)